Observances
by Kendubz
Summary: Al had developed many new habits and quirks since regaining his body. Al-centric with some Ed/Winry mixed in.


**Authors note:**

**Ahah, what is this, it hardly makes sense. I don't ship Al/Winry, I just like the idea of him being very affectionate and Ed being kinda jealous. On with the show.**

* * *

**Observances**

Edward couldn't help but notice the new habits and quirks that his younger brother had developed since regaining his body.

Many he could easily explain, like how Al had suddenly taken up swimming; it helped rebuild his atrophied muscles and he hadn't been able to swim in the armour thanks to the fragile blood seal. He'd also very quickly gained an appetite that could put his own to shame, that made sense, since Al was undernourished and hadn't eaten in years. Plus, WInry's apple pies were delicious.

Others were more unusual, such as how his brother enjoyed walking through the rain just to feel it on his skin, and how he seemed to put his recovered sense of smell to good use on everything he encountered, be it food, plants or (much to their discomfort) people.

And some of the things Ed noticed, he had trouble rationalising. He had lost count of the number of times he'd caught Al sat in front of the mirror in his room, prodding, poking and making all kinds of ridiculous facial expressions. When Ed would cough into his fist, the younger brother would snap to attention, turn a hilariously deep shade of red, then mutter some lame exuse and leave the room in a flash.

Edward had learned to accept all of the peculiarities in his little brother's behaviour as part of the recovery process and his celebration at recovering his body. All but one.

The observant ex-alchemist had definitely not failed to notice that Al, with his new hands and fingers and skin capable of feeling seemed to adore -even thrive upon- physical contact. Including with Winry. Especially with Winry.

Ed was on the recieving end of many claps on the shoulder, playful punches and a great many affectionate head pats, but most of Alphonse's energy seemed to revolve around the girl, no, the young woman that they shared a home with.

The older Elric would look up from his book and watch with some curious emotion roiling in his blood as Al would make his mechanic the victim of a surprise hug when he'd curl thin arms around her waist and squeeze while she'd be sat at her workbench focusing on automail. They'd laugh and make idle chatter, then his little brother would casually wander off and leave her to her machinery. Whenever Ed distracted her while she worked, he'd get a swift wrench to the head and be thrown out.

And then there were the times when Edward would catch the pair baking together. Al would insist on tying Winry's apron and putting her hair up for her. He'd spend a minute running silky blonde strands through his fingers before getting around to his intended job. Ed would wonder if her hair is anywhere near as soft as it looks, then flush red, mutter unintelligibly and stomp away.

When they'd start actually making the pie, Al would always find some creative way to get flour on his face, so that when she'd fall off-guard to wipe it off, he could stroke her cheek with dough-caked fingers or dab flour on her nose. They'd burst into fits of giggles, and that was their routine. The first and last time that Winry coerced Edward into helping, he'd nearly burnt the kitchen down.

Once the pie was finished, Al would wait and watch Winry cut it into slices with his hands on her shoulders until she offered him his piece. He would take it gratefully, polite as ever, then trail a hand down her arm as he went to go call his brother, who would no doubt be lingering around, called first by the smell and the sound of clattering plates. Ed would saunter in, probably start an argument with Winry, then stuff his face. Al would watch the pair with amusement in his eyes, then leave to play with Den, but not before giving Winry another 'thank you' and a quick peck on the cheek. Ed would make a face and wolf down more pie.

That was one of the details that Edward always missed. Whenever Al left the two of them alone, he'd walk away with the slight curve of a smirk on his lips. Whenever he caught his brother staring at him and Winry with his brow furrowed in concentration and a flare in his eyes, he'd excuse himself, and when out of earshot, let out a soft sigh.

How his genius of an older brother could be so dense about his own feelings was a fact that absolutely baffled him.


End file.
